south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
The South of Happy Doom Movie
The South of Happy Doom Movie is a action comedy movie based on the series. It features Bayside Valley became in peril with some of the antagonist's successful domination. The foster family (Bridget Hennessy, Cate Hennessy, Kerry Hennessy, Francine Smith and Hayley Smith) finds away to defeat the masterminds before they spread to the world. Other Names and Languages * 福斯特家族英雄第1部分 (Foster Family Hero Part 1) (Chinese) * 해피 둠 영화 1의 남쪽 (South of Happy Doom Part 1) (Korean) * Фильм «К югу от счастливой гибели» (The film "South of the happy death") (Russian) Plot Part 1 On Cate' birthday, Hayley gives her a pair of cruise tickets with the intention of going with her. She invites Francine instead, disappointing Hayley. Stewie is also upset at not being invited on the cruise, and he concocts a plan to embarrass Cate upon her return. Hayley points out that Stewie has never followed through with any of his plans to hurt Cate. Stewie, disappointed in himself, resolves to prove Hayley wrong. Meanwhile, on the cruise, Francine proves to be a frequent source of humiliation for Cate, defecating on the poop deck and telling inappropriate stories at a dinner with the ship's captain. Furious, Cate walks onto the deck to get away from him, but is confronted by Stewie, who has traveled to the ship via speedboat. He shoots her repeatedly with a submachine gun, sending her overboard. Six days later, Misae informs Francine that she has called off the search for Cate since she, her/Cate's friends cannot find her. A year passes. Francine has begun finding friends again, some hang outs being a Stickman and Milton, but has talked Misae into posing as Cate from time to time so that her death doesn't emotionally scar Bridget. Stewie indirectly reveals to Hayley that he killed Cate. Disturbed and enraged, Hayley vows to avenge Cate’s death. Stewie realizes that keeping the evidence of his crime as souvenirs is too risky; thus, he disposes of his gun and drawings depicting Lois being killed. After Francine nonchalantly reveals that Cate's life insurance policy, which was made on the cruise right after she and Cate had an argument stating they wanted to kill each other, has recently been cashed for a large amount of money, Misae, Hiroshi, and Emma begin to suspect Francine as Cate's killer. They search the Foster Family's trash and find Stewie's discarded gun and drawings. Misae becomes convinced that Francine was the one who killed Cate, given that Stewie and Francine have similar handwriting. Francine goes on trial for Cate's murder. Ilsa commits perjury under the authorities noses by falsely testifies against Francine, and Francine is close to receiving life in prison. However, Cate suddenly appears in the courtroom and reveals that Stewie, not Francine, tried to kill her. Part 2 Everyone is in disbelief that Stewie would try to murder Cate, but she insists that he is evil, and explains what happened. After falling overboard, she was rescued by a merman. Having developed retrograde amnesia, she starts working at a fat camp in North Carolina. While in a diner, she meets a new boyfriend, who turns out to be a white supremacist. While at a white supremacist rally, she takes a blow to the head and regains her memory, at which point she returns to Quahog. As Cate explains her miraculous return, Stewie escapes. He ties up his foster family when they return home, and he "kills" Bailey Pickett when he visits. He kidnaps Bridget and Kerry and forces them to drive him to the CIA, where he gains access to a supercomputer and takes control of the global power grid. The CIA submits to his demands, and Stewie becomes "President of the World". Upon his rise to power, Stewie implements harsh, cruel and unusual laws and policies, creating concentration camps housing prisoners for unfair crimes and allows the mastermind people take over turning the town into a "City 17". Cate, unable to stand idly by as her foster son terrorizes the world, decides to assassinate him. After taking weapons from Stewie's own weapons vault, she engages him in a destructive battle in the Oval Office. Cate eventually gains the upper hand and prepares to kill Stewie, but cannot bring herself to murder her own child. Stewie takes the opportunity to disarm her, but, before he can kill Lois, he is shot and killed by Kerry. They mourn over Stewie's corpse. 6 months later, Stewie wakes up and realizes he is alive. Bridget and Hayley started talking to Stewie thanks to him, the city is now like a under-controlled city (Prisoner Camp.) Hayley reveals after Stewie got killed, Oh Sung-jin now has the lead and Cate is travelling back from CanningVale and looking for her. However, Bridget informs Stewie that some of the allies are trying to escape out of it and find a way to dispose Oh Sungjin and his Citadel. When Bridget leaves to help Bailey, David and London. Hayley asks Stewie if he really was being so welcomed to the dark path, Stewie now realises he made a mistake and didn't know Oh Sung-jin would get involved, He stood up and tell him get to the control room and get the contact on Cate, and he and Hayley runs off to start the mission. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Stewie Griffin (Main antagonist) * Kerry Hennessy * Hayley Smith * Francine Smith * Bailey Pickett * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * David Gordon * Milton * Oh Sung-jin (Secondary antagonist) * Emperor Hirohito * Misae Nohara * Hiroshi Nohara * Emma Tutweiller * Shin Chan * Toru Kazama * Nene Sakurada * Bo Suzuki * Tom Wang * Tim Pak * Fredrick Ho * Yzma (minor antagonist) Trivia Covers Nation TSOHDM.png|Amercian Cover Screen Shot 2018-12-16 at 10.07.37 PM.png|Japanese Cover Screen Shot 2018-10-31 at 10.55.14 PM.png|European Cover Category:Films Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry Category:Season 5